


I made a friend

by casuallyhardcoreimagines



Category: Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, GTA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallyhardcoreimagines/pseuds/casuallyhardcoreimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Haywood wasn't a social man, at least as far as the crew knows, so when he brings a child home, they're a little surprised to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I made a friend

“ n-NO PLEASE!” The man pleaded shakily.” I-i’ll give you money, women, drugs, anything you want just let me live!”  
The masked figure in front of them turned down his offers by only offering him silence, and a knife sliding across his throat.As the man please out his killer took a picture and sent it to the man who hired him.

 

'The job is done, i expect the money to be at my house by Monday or else you’re next.'

 

The masked killer left the house before anybody knew he was there, this was the usual life of Ryan Haywood, the vagabond of the Fake ah crew., he didn’t do many solo jobs since he became apart of the crew, mostly group robbing, but it was nice to earn a little extra money to treat himself.As he walked home in the middle of the night he heard footsteps behind him. Did somebody see him, was he caught?He really didn’t want to have to kill another person tonight but if he had to…..

“ S-sorry!” A tiny voice said as a child ran right past him, numerous large men following them.

“ Get back here you bitch!” One of them shouted angrily.” You give it back!” The child ducked into an alley and they all followed, including Ryan.  
As he slowly trailed behind his mind was running.What the hell did that kid do? I mean yeah it’s los santos, but a little girl?That wasn’t something he’d seen before and this was Ryan were talking about.

The men looked everywhere in the alley for the girl, but no luck. Trash Cans, dumpsters, anywhere and everywhere that child could be hiding in the dark little alley and she was gone.” Damn it!” One of them cursed, he held a bad in his hand that made Ryan feel very uncomfortable.” Don’t worry boys, keep looking. “ He ordered to his men who continued to look for the child.” We’ll find that bitch, and when we do-”

“ Excuse me.” Ryan spoke as he finally make himself known to them.” I don’t think it’s very civilized to talk about a child like that, no matter what she did.” He spoke and they all tuned towards him with dirty looks.

“ Fuck off.” The leader spat.” This don’t concern you skull face.” He said, pointing to Ryan's mask, causing him to roll his eyes.

Skull face?Real creative.

“ If you don’t leave now then we’ll cave ya head in.” One of them threatened and raised a knife.

“ Well then, “ Ryan spoke as he slipped off his mask and let it fall to the ground, showing his face that adorned a eerie smile as he cracked his knuckles.” I will suggest you to be careful, i just bought this coat and i’d hate to get blood on it.”  
~~~~~~~  
As the fight was ended Ryan looked at his now blood-splattered wardrobe and sighed.” Damn it, jack is gonna be so mad.” He mumbled before looking up the wall with a smile.  
“ Well are you just going to stay there all night?” He asked humorously.” You can come home with me, it is going to get very cold to night and i would hate to leave a child all alone out here.” He said and held out his hand.

At least twenty feet up was the young girl, holding onto a knife that was plunged into the wall. Her h/c air was knotted and messy, s/c skin that was pale, her e/c eyes were staring at him warily.” You promise you won’t hurt me like those guys?” She asked weakly and he felt a pang in his heart.

This poor child.  
he smiled and laid a hand against his heart.” Cross my heart and hope to die.” He said and she jumped down into his arms.He held her tightly as he walked home.  
“ What’s your name?” He asked.  
“ I’m y/n. what’s yours?”  
“ I’m Ryan.” He said.” Now what did you do to anger those men so much?” He asked curiously and she pulled five bill packed wallets from her pockets and Ryan grinned.  
“ You’ll fit in perfectly.”  
~~~~~~~  
“ Hey Ryan.” Geoff said as he and the crew heard the door open and close.” Job go well?” He asked.

“ Better than expected.” He heard him spoke.” brought home a friend.” He said and geoff sighed.

“ Ryan i swear to god if you brought home another body i’m going to-” The man’s jaw went slack as he saw a pair of e/c eyes staring at him from behind Ryan.  
“ Ryan…” Jack said slowly.” Who is that?” She asked and Ryan smiled.

“ Oh, well this is y/n, i saw her steal five wallets, and she’s going to be living with us now.”

Everyone went silent, staring at the two for a moment before their leader spoke.“ God fucking dammit Ryan.” Geoff sighed weakly as he poured himself another drink.

This was going to be an interesting night.

**Author's Note:**

> ' this was trash oml, imma still post it tho'
> 
> Okay so i love writing fake ah crew with a child reader, like they take you in and raise you like Geoff-you live with us now, we are your family. 
> 
> I've written a lot of family fake ah crew with child reader so maybe i'll post some more of them here! Please comment and tell me if you'd want more of that, or not, or just what you want me to write.


End file.
